


Recovery

by ShadoKat771



Series: Old Friends, New Love [13]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode tag 3.13, F/M, Fluff, Whump recovery, there's a cat involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/pseuds/ShadoKat771
Summary: It's been almost a week since the near disaster in the Washington woods, and MacGyver's recovery has begun.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote after seeing 3.13, to help me get over the whump.

“You  _ sure _ you don’t need any more help?” Bozer asked,hovering by the passenger door of the car.

“Boze, I’ve got this”, MacGyver replied with a grunt as he swung both legs around to put his feet in front of him on the ground. He reached up and took the forearm crutch from Bozer and put it on his left arm, then stood up slowly, putting all his weight on his left arm. His friend and roommate moved to his right side, kicking the passenger door shut while keeping himself within a close enough distance to help if MacGyver faltered in his steps. He didn’t.

It had been almost a week since the near disastrous wilderness training exercise in the  Washington woods. Matty had insisted her best asset stay in the hospital a few extra days to make sure he was fully rehydrated and there had been no chance of infection, but he had been cleared to be discharged that morning. Now, he was home, with strict orders to rest and regain his strength.

The front door to the house opened, and a petite, athletically built woman with long, light reddish hair pulled back in a ponytail emerged, barefoot, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a figure of a well-known bear wearing a scarf and hat with the caption, “Doctor Pooh” emblazoned on it. At the sight of her, MacGyver grinned.

“Welcome home”, Kaitlyn said, smiling brightly. She tucked herself under his right shoulder. “No arguments”, she continued, wrapping an arm around his waist.”I’m helping you in the door”.

“No arguments”, MacGyver replied, smiling, then kissing her lightly on the forehead.

The three of them guided MacGyver through the door and into the living room area and to the couch.As Kaitlyn guided him to a seated position, Bozer took the crutch and set it nearby. They heard a chirrup-meow as a large, ginger striped and white, fluffy purebred Norwegian Forest cat raised his head from the top most spot on a large cat tree near the fireplace. He yawned and blinked green-gold eyes at the trio.

“Sorry to interrupt your nap, Angus”, MacGyver said with a chuckle.

“You need to get some rest, too”, Kaitlyn said as she stood, then helped MacGyver stretch out on the couch comfortably. “Bozer said I could be his sous-chef while he makes dinner, and he’s already in the kitchen”. She leaned over and kissed him gently, then turned to leave.

“On one condition”, MacGyver said quietly, smiling, then grabbing her hand and pulling her back.

“Oh?” She asked. As a reply, he drew her down to a kneeling position beside him and reached up with his good hand to pull her to him for a sound kiss. A few moments later, he released her, both of them breathless. “Ok you”,she said, catching her breath, and smiling.”Save some of that for later.  _ Much _ later”. She rose, taking his hand and kissing the back of it, then left.

 

Some time later, Kaitlyn left the kitchen to go check on MacGyver. She returned, smiling.

“That’s a Cheshire Cat grin if I’ve ever seen one”, Bozer teased. “What happened?”

“They’re both asleep”, Kaitlyn replied, taking out her phone to show him something, “and I have a new wallpaper”. 

It was a photograph of MacGyver, stretched out on the couch, with Angus curled up on the length of his abdomen, both of them peacefully asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a Kudo and Comment on your way out.


End file.
